Isle of Wonder
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Erik and Charles meet for the first time since the accident on the beach. Many years have passed but they have taken pains not to engage each other. This time they might not be so lucky. Post First Class. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The story features a much younger Emma Frost so that aspect is not entirely in line with First Class. The rest of the events in the movie have happened, except without Emma Frost, so Shaw probably had another telepath (insert whoever you want) to assist him in her stead. Emma is also already able to shift into diamond form.

* * *

**Isolated Isle of Wonder**

**Day one**

Charles is on vacation, on his own, away from everything for a few days. He has precisely a week to enjoy all the good the tropical island has to bring. The school is running well and in safe hands. He has told them not to contact him unless it is absolutely necessary. The palm trees, the soft warm breeze; Charles is enjoying himself tremendously. He is sunbathing in a hammock, a delicious cocktail within reach. The resort staff is at his back and call because of his situation and his generous tips. Tomorrow he will enter the water, but today, the first day, just relaxing, listening to all the spoken and unspoken voices is enough.

Unknown to Charles, and unknown to Erik as well, they reside at the same island, though not the same hotel. Erik has rented a small cottage, much more private. He has sent his team on various missions and is on one himself. A young and sullen teenager has recently discovered her potential. He wants to recruit her for the Brotherhood but has to be careful. Her parents are rich, powerful and high profile. A missing runaway could seriously harm his cover if the parents contact the authorities. He wants to decide if she is worth the effort first. But he has to take it slow, stay in the shadows, watch her from a distance.

Later that afternoon, Charles is engaged in a conversation with a nice teacher from an inner city school, comparing notes while Erik is swimming in the ocean. The girl is nearby enough listen to her conversation with strained ears, but not close enough to gain her attention. Her parents are on the beach hardly talking to each other. He is checking out other women and she is rummaging in her bag looking for her medication. Not the happiest of families. The girl is arguing with her sisters about bathing suits, bikinis' and if they are skinny enough for the latter. Apparently the older sister wants to become a model. Erik is totally bored by the conversation and soon realizes that she will not show any powers in front of her family and a packed beach. A lost afternoon then, although the water is nice.

It is not her telepathy that is so very interesting. He had recruited Shaw's telepath after all, but it is her ability to change into another form, almost like Mystique. Except that she could not become a diamond lady. This young girl could be quite valuable, maybe even worth the trouble of spending an entire week on his own amidst all sorts of homo sapiens.

As he rises out of the water, a face in the corner of his eye catches his attention. It can't be... It is! Charles in a hammock talking to someone. Erik can't help but stop and stare. Someone bumps into him, telling him to watch out. His first instinct is quickly suppressed. He can't create a scene. Erik takes one last look and quickly runs into the other direction, hoping Charles hasn't noticed him. The last time they talked was on a beach as well, not unlike this one. The woman Charles is with didn't seem to be an X-man, not one that he knew of anyway. Whatever would Charles be doing here? Unless he was after the same thing….

Charles is still blissfully unaware of Erik's presence. He did at one point feel the presence of another telepath, or so he thought. He sensed her, but had seen no need to trace her. Besides, he was on vacation, not a recruitment trip. If chance would let them meet, he might convince her to join them.

Erik is deliberating to himself. Should he make his presence known? A part of him longs to. He has only seen Charles from afar all these years, never having the chance to say or do something. With his helmet on most of the time, obviously not here, in this sun lit place, he was unreachable and unobtainable for him. He wanted to be, of course. He needed to, for the cause, for his sanity. Charles had invaded his mind a few times, with and without permission, touching lost memories, both good and bad. Each time had created a shockwave of emotion that he'd rather not be subject to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two**

The next day, Charles enjoys the water of the ocean. Swimming may not be possible but that doesn't stop him from enjoying this experience. Someone is keeping an eye on him. Actually, two someones. From a distance, Erik notices his old friend. It pains him to see Charles so helpless. He can hardly bear it and turns around once more, adamant to search for the girl again.

She is with her parents, sisters and brother. They are having a picnic but are not really enjoying themselves. Eating with people you can't get along with is never fun, even in a supposedly cheerful setting like a picnic. Erik is laughing quietly at the sight of this pathetic family. It may help in securing the girl for their cause. She seems cold and sneers quite harshly at her family members. Her mother is shocked when she mentions things she had just been thinking. At least, that's what Erik assumes. So she is using her power, although covertly.

He needs to find a moment when she is alone. So he can talk to her, see what she is made of. Determine if she is a worthy addition to the Brotherhood. An overheard snippet of conversation provides a potential chance. Every morning she runs, a long and lonely journey, through the woods on the island. Her brother wants to come, but she is adamant that she wants to go alone. It's her only time to herself, not to be spoiled by family members, not even her favorite one.

That evening Charles also notices the family. He is having dinner in the hotel restaurant and the girls are pretty vocal. The boy is picking at his food, so is the mother. The father is dominant and rude. All the other diners are listening in on the conversation at their table, but only Charles can hear the silent thoughts. It is one disturbed family for sure. He soon realizes that the middle daughter is the telepath. He has heard stories about the family already and is a bit disappointed. A child from such a prominent family would not easily join his school. It is highly likely her family knows nothing about her abilities and unlikely they would agree to her coming to his school. Although he could lie about it's real objective… An interesting dilemma. Perhaps he should try and talk to the girl. If he can catch her on her own, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day three**

Erik is up early, waiting outside the hotel for the girl to appear, wearing his running shoes. He enjoys a run himself, not to mention the fact that he is mostly on the run. From the authorities, from his feelings and memories, from Charles, but also towards new goals, new members to recruit. Finally he sees the young blond girl come down the steps. He makes sure to keep her in sight, but doesn't come too close since that might spook her. When she stops for a breather, he stops as well, offering her water. "Thank you, but I've got my own." "Always prepared then?" She narrows her eyes. "Yes, I usually am…" "Your first time at this island?" "No, we come here every year. I'm a bit bored by it, to be honest, but I do know it like the back of my hand." "I've been wanting to ask you something..." Erik begins, but before he can finish his sentence, they hear a loud scream.

Charles was up early too. He decided to take a look in the woods. Wanting to be alone, really alone for a while, he told the assigned assistant, his minder as he called him silently, that he would be fine. They made him wear some sort of alarm button and he had reluctantly agreed. Finally he was on his own. The road was a bit sandy but otherwise alright. He listened to the bird songs and was so enthralled by a beautifully colored exotic bird that he didn't notice the large hole in the road. One of his wheels got stuck.

He is about to push the alarm button when two people come running towards him. The young telepath girl and… It can't be… It is! Erik. The moment Erik sees the situation, he hesitates and slows his speed and the girl arrives first. "Can I help?" "Yes, my wheel…" "I see. It's going to be quite difficult." "Yes, pretty heavy, I think." He answers absentmindedly, staring at Erik instead. I could do it in my diamond form, Emma thinks, but I'm not going to do that. "Perhaps the gentleman can help?" she says. "Maybe, with the two of you it might work." Emma impatiently gestures Erik to come since he is now standing still.

"You know what Emma, perhaps the gentleman can do it by himself. He's an old acquaintance, although a bit estranged." "How, how do you know my name?" "I overheard it in the restaurant yesterday. I've always had a good memory for them." Emma is puzzled and suspicious but finally runs away from these strange two men.

"Care to lend me a hand Erik? It should be a piece of cake for you…" Erik slowly approaches. "Charles! What a surprise to see you here." "I guess we have the same taste in holiday spots." "I'm not here on…." "Oh, oh, I see. That girl?" Charles asks, although he can guess the answer. "Yes, not only is she a powerful telepath but also…" He stops. "Don't want to share the secret? I can figure it out easily enough for myself." "Let me help you with that." Erik changes the conversation. In a few seconds, Charles is on solid ground again and his wheel in perfect state. "Thanks." "You're welcome." "You too." "Am I though?" Both of them sigh heavily.

"Erik, do you believe in fate?" "I don't know. I don't think so." His mother crosses his mind and all the evil done to him. "Do you think it is fate that we met, and that we now meet again?" "Perhaps… Where are you going with this?" "I don't know. It's just such a coincidence that we're both here at the same time…" "I'm here for Emma, as you well know, and had no idea you were here until I saw you in the hammock." He falls silent. "You already knew I was here? So, you've been avoiding me then?" Erik doesn't answer but his face is clear enough. "Why?" "Do you really need to ask? Aren't you the mind reader?"

Hidden behind a tree a little further on, Emma is listening to them. She wanted to leave them as quickly as possible, but had heard a strange sound and when she turned around saw the wheelchair lifted in the air, the wheel twist into place and heard the thud of the chair landing on the road. She was amazed at what she saw, amazed and intrigued. Emma had never known of people like her before… This man could do things, just like she could, and the one in the wheelchair didn't seem fazed at all. Emma decided to take a closer look.

Charles is hurt and Erik frustrated. We have lost two days, Charles thinks whereas Erik ponders on the next few agonizing days to come. "Erik.." "Yes?" "I, I, What I said on the beach… I was angry and upset. I know you didn't mean to… It was an accident, no-one's fault… not really." "That's nice of you to say, but not the truth and we both know it…." "Yes, it is the truth.. These things happen. I've accepted that. It did take some time, of course, but I'm reconciled with the situation now." "How can you be! I saw you yesterday in the water, all alone and, and.." "helpless?"

It is as interesting a conversation as she has ever heard. Very intriguing. "Erik, we're not alone.." "What?!" "Emma, has no-one ever taught you not to eavesdrop?" "What, she's still here?" "Behind that tree…" Erik angrily walks towards her. Emma panics and shifts into her stronger form. Both men look in wonderment. "Not merely a telepath, I see," Charles laughs. "It's not funny," Emma snaps. "No, it's not. It's very useful," Erik offers. "Who are you people?" "I'm Charles, Charles Xavier, and this is Erik Lehnsherr. We're both just like you, or similar at least." "You can do something with… I saw you do something to his chair…" "Yes, that's right. I'm capable of altering, shaping, using metal as well as magnetic fields." "And you?" "I'm a telepath, like yourself." "Really?"

The three of them return to the hotel, the private conversation between them interrupted, Emma asking questions the entire way. She is thrilled to be able to just talk about this, having been alone with her secret for a while now. The two men indulge her; both hoping to create the beginnings of a friendship or loyalty. Her sisters are waiting for her and Emma joins them for a swim. Erik and Charles are alone again. They are about to continue their talk when the teacher notices Charles and cheerfully waves at him. She approaches him and reminds him that they were to have lunch together. Charles is throned away and Erik is left to this thoughts.

The rest of the afternoon, Charles tries to find Erik again, but he is out of sight. He contacts him with his mind, but Erik refuses to answer. It turns out he went to his cottage to find some solitude and since the cottage is hidden away in the woods, it is quite impossible for Charles to actually visit him there. "Erik, just talk to me please… I'm not as angry as you seem to think, not anymore at least… I would like to talk about it, though…" Suddenly he cannot reach him anymore. Inside the cottage, Erik has just put on his helmet. Some peace and quiet is what he needs, above all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day four**

Charles is not going to let this happen. This is too big an opportunity to miss. Erik may not want to speak to him, but he will simply have to. Yesterday Charles had told the teacher that he didn't have time today, to make sure he could do as he pleased with it. He is determined to visit Erik in the cottage or wherever he is hiding. Outside of the cottage, the helmet would draw way too much attention. These few days are a gift, a gift for the both of them. Outside of their ordinary situation, their leadership roles; here in this isolated place, they could communicate as the friends they once were. Surely Erik should be able to see that?

Today he will try to reach him in that hide-out of his; whatever it takes. Charles realizes that his opinion about the situation has changed. If someone would have told him only a week ago he would actually chase Erik to talk to him, he would have declared them out of their minds. In all these years, he didn't have the slightest inclination to talk to him. He wanted to forget. Whenever their lives brushed they would both keep a respectful distance; have their friends engage and solve the issue. But this time… Charles doesn't know why he should feel so differently; nothing grand had happened; nothing had really changed and yet… Charles had told him, not in so many words, but near enough, that he had forgiven him. That it was an unfortunate accident. Why ever had he done that? Did he really feel that way? He had forgiven Moira fairly quickly, even though the bullet came from her gun, but Erik? Not only the accident, but also the betrayal, stealing his sister, killing Shaw and making him an accomplice… It was as if he didn't recognize himself anymore…

The only reason he can think of is that he has missed him. That the loss of Erik has been greater than he always thought. That he has forgiven him but never acknowledged it to himself. That their opposing ends and means mean less than he expected. That seeing him so sad and obviously remorseful is more than enough to melt his coldness towards him. That Erik's attempts at hiding speak of such shame that no further punishment is needed. Charles has to find a way to communicate all this to him, but doesn't know how to reach him.

The hotel staff is willing to carry him to his destination. The paths are way too sandy for a wheelchair and too small for a car. Maybe a golf buggy would be the answer, but this island didn't have any golf courses; a serious flaw. Charles doesn't want them to takes such pains and resigns to the situation. Perhaps it would be better to wait for Erik to come himself.

The afternoon provides an opportunity, however. Emma Frost comes to talk to him because she wants to know more about her abilities. She has all sorts of ethical and more practical questions and accidently lets it slip that she will meet Erik tomorrow. He would take her to an old abandoned manor, on the secluded part of the island, to help her discover the possibilities of her diamond form. Emma hardly ever uses it, only when she feels threatened or spooked. Erik told her she needed to learn to control it, but only in secret, since mutants are feared and hated.

In the meantime, Erik is checking the manor. He wants to create a sort of obstacle course for Emma. See what she's capable of. His helmet is planted firmly on his head. No-one can spot him here, on the outmost corner of the island. This secluded mansion was a hotel for some years, but ghost stories, actual deaths and simple out datedness had finally been the end of it. Now it was occupied by rats, snakes and dust. It's nice to have some solitude. Charles will never be able to find him here. Only a few more days to go…

"Would you mind giving him a note from me?" "Sure, that's alright. What's going on between you two, I mean , if it's not too private?" she asks hesitantly. "Erik didn't want to say anything. He became quite cross that I asked." "Well, you did listen to a pretty private conversation yesterday." "I didn't know that, did I? I was just curious. I've never met others like myself." "We used to be friends, but we're not anymore. That's basically it." "And you had a fight?" "A fall-out, yes." Maybe not nuclear, but a fall-out nevertheless. "And you got hurt?" "Yes, Emma, I don't like talking about it either." "Okay, sorry…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Day five **

Emma has collected the letter from Charles before heading out to the mansion. She is tempted to read it but her fear of Charles being able to know somehow stops her. She is a bit worried about giving it to him, hoping it won't cause another fury. It had been difficult to provide an excuse to her brother why she couldn't join him on a hike today, so she had spun a story about meeting a boy. Her brother had looked sad, such pleasures being effectively denied him by his family. Emma is considering telling him the truth before long, but she'll ask Erik's advice first.

Charles had been writing all night on the letter, in various versions. It was an extremely frustrating and difficult task. The words didn't come out right. He sounded too soft, too weak, too arrogant… He needed to tread carefully. In the end the letter became shorter and shorter. A mere glimpse of his thoughts and emotions. Hopefully it would have the desired effect.

"Emma, there you are!" "It's a beautiful place. Old, but still…" She admires the old but battered manor. "Rotten to the core though. A bit like myself." He grins from ear to ear. He seems in a good mood and the letter burns in her pocket. On the other hand, it could spoil his mood..

They enter the mansion and climb all the way up to the attic. The roof has collapsed on one side. Erik wants to establish her guts as much as her skills. "Why don't you try to pull or push some of those broken beams back into place?" Erik isn't sure if that's too much to ask, but Emma doesn't even blink. "Sure, no problem," she answers, with a pinch of bravado. She did pull a heavy bike off herself once, after she'd fallen of it, without much effort, but these beams look pretty solid. She tries to turn into her other form but cannot manage it. "It only happens when I'm scared," she mentions apologetically. "Alright, that can be arranged. " Before she knows it a pipe comes hurling at her face. She raises her arm to protect her face and the pipe is broken, sliced in two. "There you go."

The hotel staff surprised Charles with a specially arranged guided tour of the island for him. He was glad that the opportunity provided him a way to take him mind of Erik and the letter. The guide knew very interesting stories about the island, its nature and its history. Several ghost stories were related as well and Charles couldn't help wondering if some of these old ghost stories could if fact point to early mutants, with seemingly supernatural abilities.

Emma was carving figures in the roof tiles with her finger. It sliced through everything with such ease. Erik was watching intently. The sound of an approaching car disturbed their peaceful meeting. "Let's go downstairs. They shouldn't see us." Erik commands. It looks as if the car is coming in their direction.

"Would you like to have a look inside the old manor house? It's right at the end of this road." "I'd love to, but will it be possible?" "We can always try.. Even if you only see it from the outside. It's worth the trouble and it's the scene of many of the stories I just told you." "Alright, it sounds adventurous."

"I thought this wasn't a tourist attraction." "You've never been here before, have you?" Erik suddenly remembers it's not her first time on the island. "No," she answers hesitantly, "I was younger, and, you know, these ghost stories… Some of them are quite dreadful." "Surely you have nothing to worry about?" Erik laughs. She scowls back. "I don't think ghosts are impressed by my abilities." "Listen, they are coming closer. We better hide in the wine cellar. Perhaps we could have a drink or we might even have a chance to play ghost in a minute…"

The manor had a small ramp so entering it was easier than expected. "So this is the main hall with various staircases," the guide proclaims, "Oh, and here is the ballroom. Let's have a look at that." After a tour of the dining room and the kitchen —the dining room having an everlasting toasting ghost, a wedding guest, who was haunting this place because his brother married the girl he wanted and the latter a boiled cook who haunted the exact spot of his demise— they are about to head out again, when they hear a sound coming from below…

Erik is drinking some wine. Emma had refused, although he had encouraged her. She wanted to but was afraid her parents would find out about it. "It's really good, you sure you don't want…" "I've got something for you, I almost forgot. Here." She hands him the letter. "What's this? You haven't developed a crush on me, have you?" He asks half-jokingly. "It's from Charles. He gave it to me this morning, I met him yesterday." "Oh, oh." He remains silent. After a minute he says: "Did he tell you anything about it? Or about us?" "Not much, he didn't like to discuss it." "Me neither," Erik states, effectively cutting off that topic. He is hesitant about opening it in front of her. "Don't mind me," she says, but he is too careful to do so, yet also strangely curious about its content. A sound that makes them both tremble ends the dilemma.

* * *

AN: Day five will have two parts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day five continued**

"What's that? Not another ghost, I presume?" Charles tries to joke about it, but his guide is looking quite troubled. "It came from the cellar, right? We should have a look…" The guide appears to be far too scared to investigate. "It's going to be a bit hard for me to accompany you.." "Yes, yes, of course, well, I'll, I'll go then." He keeps standing perfectly still.

Emma is screaming and Erik is hushing her. "We need to figure out what it is and where it's coming from. Emma, you need to get a grip!" She takes a deep breath and slowly calms down. "Do you believe in ghosts?" she queries. "No, I don't. People are worse enough. No need for the dead to join the mix." "But if it isn't a ghost, then…" They hear the sound again. It's a low rumbling sound. The earth beneath them trembles.

"Did you hear that horrible scream as well?" The guide's eyes are growing larger. "As cold as… It's a ghost, the one in the cellar, the most terrible being, a murderous widow. They say she killed all her husbands and she had many…" "Please, calm down. You do know they are only stories?" Charles attempts to assuage the man but nothing impresses him. One last glance and the guide runs out of the hall, leaving Charles on his own.

"We need to get out of here!" As Erik and Emma climb the stairs out of the cellar, the floor is trembling even more. A crack in the ground opens and they are just about able to reach the door as the stone steps begin to crumble. Moments later they are running through the hallway towards the main hall where Charles is attempting to reach the doors. He hears the sound of approaching footsteps behind him.

"It's an earthquake!" Emma shrieks, "Either that or some underground monster…" "Charles?! What are you doing here? We need to get out!" "Tell me about it. But how?" The wheelchair keeps rolling away from the doors as that part of the floor is slowly rising. The three cling together as a part of the floor vanishes in the earth, the other part continues to rise and they are sliding down. "Do something!" Emma yells at the top of her lungs.

Erik manages to create a force field that keeps them from falling into the newly formed crater. "I don't know how long I can keep this up!" he shouts as sweat is clinging to his brow. After a few minutes the earth finally stops shaking and the floor no longer rises. Erik is looking pale as a sheet but fortunately they are able to reach the main entrance. Erik's knees give in and he collapses on the ground. As Emma and Charles are carrying an unconscious Erik over the entrance way they hear a sound as loud as thunder. The mansion is wavering on its foundations and seconds later the whole building collapses.

The enormous bang causes Erik to wake up. "What happened? Another earthquake?" he asks anxiously. "No, but look! You've saved us just in time." Emma gives him a spontaneous hug. "What did you do in there?" Charles can't help but wondering… "I don't know exactly. I've never done that before…" "I guess even the two of you still learn new things about yourself." Emma says slighty surprised. "I guess we do." Erik grins. Newly discovered talents are always appreciated.

"So, it's the same as with my diamond form. It happens when you're scared." "As a survival mechanism," Charles adds. "You've got some training to do yourself then," Emma laughs. "Yes, but not now. I desperately need some food." Erik is still looking worn out. "I think we all do." "However did you come here, Charles?" "There was a guide, but he left early…"


End file.
